Fullmetal and the triwizard tournament
by edwardelricistheawesomeness
Summary: For reasons Ed is sent to school! Beauxbatons to be exact. And Al is sent to Durmstrang! Takes place during Harry's 4th year. Fem!Ed. Rated M for reasons you shall find out later.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAYS! This has Fem!Ed for reasons. Any questions you have you may ask me! And I'm sorry for any OOC-ness. (AN. Ed still has her automail arm. But Al has his body back. They are still trying to find a way to fix ed. and no. Mustang doesn't have that mustache. Also this is after the defeat of the homunculus and father.)**

**DISCLAIMER: *Activates Snape Voice* Obviously. Does the name 'Fanfiction' not clue you in? *Epic Snape exit with billowing robes.* **

I stare down at the file I had just been handed by Roy. Ahem, Excuse me, Fuhrer Roy Mustang. After I finished reading it I take it and smack him in the back of the head with it. He had also handed one to Al. He was very confused about his as well. "Ow Fullmetal. You know you're not supposed to harm your Fuhrer." I glare at him and say "Why are we going to a _MAGIC _school. Were Alchemists! Not magicians!" Al looks up from the folder confused and asks "Sister. Can I see yours?" I give him a questioning look but hand him my folder. He reads over mine then says "Sister….I don't think we're going to the same place." I stare at him before looking at the two folders.

Mine says 'Miss Elric. You have been accepted to go to the Beauxbatons academy of magic.' And Al's said 'Mister Elric. You have been accepted to go to Durmstrang academy of magic.' I look up from the folders and glare full force at Roy. He waves his hand at me and says "I know. We tried to. But Durmstrang is an all boys school. While Beauxbatons is an all girl school. Along with that everything has been bought for you besides your wands. which you will get tomorrow." he looks at us and then says "I expect you to be on your best behavior Fullmetal. And another thing. Since you will be going to different schools I don't plan to make it public that you're related. So Ed." he motioned to Hawkeye who came forward with a slightly confused face. "For the time being. Hawkeye is your adoptive mother. And" he motions to Havoc who steps forward looking at Roy as though he grew a second head. "Havoc will pose as Al's adoptive father."

At the end of this Havoc and Al have twin looks of open mouthed shock. While Hawkeye and I were glaring at Roy with enough force to set him on fire. He then says "Now the two of you have uniforms that are located right out there, named of course." Al and I look at him warily. After the 'Adoptive parents' bomb he dropped not 10 seconds ago we were very wary of anything he had a hand in. The four of us walked out to the boxes. We all look at them then decide to open Al's first. He opens the box to reveal a large amount of red material. Al picks it up to reveal a one shoulder fur trimmed cape, a red coat, a black long sleeved dress shirt. And black slacks with a red stripe down either side. Along with a set of jet black boots. We all nod. "Nice little brother." I say to him and smile.

I then look warily at my box and feel a sense of dread. I steel myself and then open the box. All I see is blue silk material. I set the lid down and pick the item up. The moment I do I want to kill Mustang. I remove the item and see a blue, mid-thigh length, dress with long sleeves. I look at the rest of the box and see a set of blue thigh-highs, a set of black and white pumps, and a silky blue cape, along with a blue hat. One thing that I was thankful for was that in mine, gloves were apart of the uniform. I look up at Hawkeye and let every ounce of my horror and fear of this outfit show in my eyes. She looks at me and nods the same horror in her eyes. We nod and then walk back into the room. We both glare at Mustang and he says immediately "First things first. I don't know what the uniforms look like. Second, they were sent by the headmaster and headmistress of your schools. Third, whatever they are just don't kill me."

We continue to glare at him and he sighs and says "Is it that bad?" My temper boils over at this and I scream "ITS A GODDAMN DRESS YOU IDIOT!" He winces and says "I'm sorry Fullmetal. You have to wear it. And you are not allowed to tell anyone about your automail other than the headmistress and one other person of your choosing. Other then that you need my express permission. While automail is not unheard of where you're going, It is rare. Winry will see you one every month to check on your arm and leg. Now. If you read the file you would know that you leave tomorrow. And another thing Ed. You are to act like a girl in this school." I stare at him dumfounded. _I have to.. Act… Like a….. Girl? like. Cute smile, giggling, hip swaying, giggling, cute, giggling, annoying, GIRLY GIRL? _I stare at him, unable to create words.

I simply turn around and walk out of the office. _whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck. _Is all I think as my brain goes on repeat. Hawkeye appears at my side and looks at the box with disdain. "Come on Ed. Lets see if it fits you. Than we can brush up on english and french together," I nod and follow her to her apartment which isn't too far from here. It takes about 5 minutes to put the entire outfit on. I put on my gloves and look in the mirror. _I look like a girl. _Is my first thought. I look down at it. The entire outfit covers my automail. Even without the small cape the dress covers the automail quite well. Once we were sure the outfit fit I took it off and we walked over to the apartment I shared with my brother.

I entered and saw that there were two trunks. One of them had E. Elric. On it in gold letters. the other had A. Elric on it in gold letters. I opened my trunk to find it completely packed with uniforms and books. I stare at it. I place the box inside and close it once again. Once that was done we walked to the library and went to the language section. I could already speak French, Russian, English, and of course Amestrian. Hawkeye could as well. But I hadn't spoken French in about a month so we decided to brush up on it. And English as well, because apparently we would be visiting a school called Hogwarts this year.

We spent the rest of the day practicing. We both didn't need much help and had remastered the language by the end of the day. I then said goodbye to Hawkeye and went to my apartment. Al was inside as I opened the door. I smile at him and say "Don't look so down Al. It's only for a little while! After that we can begin researching again!" I was always a good actor so pulling off this smile was easy. He nods and says "I know sister. It's just. Well. It seems that we just don't get a break." I grin this time and say "I know. It's okay. We'll get through it. And besides. According to this both of our schools will be going to the school called Hogwarts. So we can meet there. Alright?" He gives me a small smile and nod.

I then stretch and say "Alright! I'm getting some sleep before tomorrow. I would suggest you do as well. You can't be up forever." He grins at me and I walk to my room. I pull on a pair of shorts and a tank top and pull my hair out of it's waist length braid. I then collapsed on my bed and am asleep before my head hit the pillow. I wake up to sun in my face. I glare at the window and sit up. I hear Al knocking on my door. I get up and open the door. He says "Come on! Remember? Were leaving today? The train leaves in an hour. You might want to get ready." My eyes widen "SHIT!" I say and slam the door so I can get dressed. I'm ready in about 3 minutes. And I run a brush through my hair and put it in it's usual braid as I walk out of my room.

I enter the kitchen and see Al place a plate in front of me. We eat quickly and then grab our trunks. We get to the station just as Havoc and Hawkeye appear with our tickets and passes. We take ours and we all board the train. It takes about half a day to get to this 'London' place. And another half hour to find the Leaky Cauldron. Once we got there we rented two rooms. Separate of course. For the night. After that we went to get our wands. I sighed and grabbed the bag of money from my trunk that Mustang had placed. He had made two bank accounts. One under Havoc's name the other under Hawkeye. But Al and I had access to them. Al and Havoc decided to get Al's wand first. Hawkeye and I looked around. After about 20 minutes we walked over to the wand shop.

Al and Havoc had left about a minute before so we were alone in the shop except for a very old man. _And now I have to act like a bubbly girl… Great. _I smile up at Olivander who says "Hello young lady. You're looking for you're first wand as well aren't you?" I nod and say politely "Yes sir." _Goddammit I hate this already. _I think as the man disappears and then comes back with a box. He opens it and hands it to me. "Here. Holly and unicorn hair." I wave it and the vase on his desk shatters. The wand is snatched from my hand and he disappeared again. The same thing happens for the next 20 or so wands. One of them even set something on fire. Which was immediately put out by the shop keeper.

He hands me a wand and says "Cherry and phoenix feather. 10 and ¼ inches." I take the wand and warmth spreads through me. It disappears as quickly as it came but the old man smiles. "Finally found it. Now." he then turns to Hawkeye and she pays for the wand. I place it in it's box as we walk back to our room. We enter the room and read the report that tells us where the pair of us are to go tomorrow. According to this. The two of us will board a train tomorrow and head to France. Where on september first I shall board another train, that shall take me to the academy. I sigh as I shut the folder. _I hate acting like a girl. It's annoying. And I hate that uniform. And I hate the fact that I have no idea how to do magic. _I think as I go through the rest of the list of things I hate about this.

Early the next morning Hawkeye and I head to the trainstation. We get there just as the train pulls in. Once it's done unloading we are able to board. It takes about 3 hours to get there. Once we are there we locate a hotel and rent out a room for two days. After that Hawkeye will return to Amestris and I will board a train that shall take me to the school. I walk to my trunk and sift through it till I find the book I was reading. I had already read through the first 4 years of books and was on the 5th. I was done with the rest of the book and the next one by dinner. We decided to go out and grab something to eat. It was pretty good. We returned to the hotel and I was asleep before I had even changed.

**Le Timeskip to the morning of the first of september! (AN2. I'm making the way that the other student get to their schools a lot like the way the Hogwarts students do.)**

I wake up to Hawkeye shaking me. I sit up and yawn. "Come on Ed. It's the day. Lets go." It takes a second to process what she said before I started moving. I pulled on my usual outfit. I would change on the train. I braid my hair as I walk to my trunk. I check through it making sure I had everything I needed. Nodding I closed and latched the trunk. I then picked it up and we rode a bus to the trainstation. I look at the ticket I had gotten. It said in silver letters 'Platform 2 ½.' I stared at it in confusion. I show it to Hawkeye who is just as confused by it as I am. We look around until we find a group of girls with trunks like mine walking somewhere.

I follow them and watch as they go to the wall that divides platform 2 from platform 3. They one by one take a small running start at the wall and then disappear. Just as the last 2 girls are about to go through I ask them in french "Um. Excuse me. But, Could you help me?" The 2 turn around and look at the two of us. The tallest of the group with pale blond hair smiles at me and says in fluent french "Ah! You must be the new student! It's okay." She looks at the wall and says "To keep normal people from finding the train we placed a barrier so that they could not find it. All you have to do to enter is take a small running start at the wall and you shall pass right through." She smiles gently down at me then says "Amy can go through first to show you. Than you, then your mother, then I shall go through. Its alright."

I nod up at her and watch as her friend Amy gives me a smile as she pushes her cart at the wall and takes a small running start before she disappears into the wall. I stare at the spot for a moment then gulp silently and copy the other girl. Just as I'm about to his I feel like I passed through a small fog and appear on a train platform. I quickly move out of the way and wait as Hawkeye comes through. A moment after her the girl comes through. She smiles at me and says "Oh! I almost forgot, My name is Fleur Delacour. My I ask what is yours?" I smile at her and say "Eddie Elric. But most people call me Ed." The girl smiles at me and nods. She then asks "Since you're new here. Would you like to sit with me on the train?" I nod. _She seems like she knows her way around here. And she's nice. It's nice to have a friend. _I think. I say my goodbyes to Hawkeye and follow Fleur onto the train.

We go to a compartment with 4 other girls in it. We walk in and place our trunks in the space above the seats. Fleur then looks at all of them and says "Everyone! This is Eddie Elric! The new student at our school!" She then introduces me to everyone in the compartment and then one girl, Megan if I remember, asks "Ed, if you don't mind me asking, why are you coming to our school so late into the school years?" I look at her and smile. _Thank god Hawkeye and I came up with a background story. _I think as I say "Well. I didn't know anything about magic until someone from a ministry showed up about me. They explained it and told us about the schools. Hawkeye picked Beauxbatons because it was an all girls school. That and Hogwarts was too far away." The girls nod.

_I'm glad I read that book on the ministry. _I think, another girl then asks "If she is your mother, Why do you call her 'Hawkeye'?" I give her a small smile and say "She's my adoptive mom. My mom died when I was 5, My dad had left before then. Hawkeye adopted me when I was 6." The girl looks upset and says quickly "Oh my! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked!" I smile gently at her and say "It's fine! You were curious!" She smiles back at me and we all simply talk for the next couple hours. Fleur is a wonderful person, and isn't a bitch like she could easily be with her looks. Soon a cart comes through and the door opens. A black haired woman looks at us and asks "Want anything?" We all get something. I grab some gummy worms and some pumpkin pastries.

It was all really good. After that Fleur looks out the window and says to all of us "Why don't we change? We should be arriving soon." They all nod and retrieve a white box from there trunks. I grab mine as well. _I'm really glad I kept it in the box._ I think. Fleur then says to me "You can change in here if you want. But if you're modest like me, they have changing rooms right over here." I nod and follow her. She leads my to another part of the train with doors that are open at the top. She opens one and says "You can pick one. Once you are inside the space in the top will glow showing some ones in there, the door will also be locked to those on the outside." I smile at her and choose an empty room and change into the outfit quickly.

Now that I'm looking at it in a full length mirror the uniform looks cute. I put on my gloves and fold my clothes. I place them in the box and walk out of the room. As I do Fleur walks out of hers. She smiles at me and says "The uniform looks good on you." I smile at her and say "On me it looks cute. It looks amazing on you." I say and motion to her. The outfit seems to make her even prettier. Which was saying something. She laughs and says "It looks amazing on you as well. Now, lets go back to the compartment." I follow her easily. _I'm actually happy being friends with her. She's nice. And not in that in your face fake way. _I continue to think as we walk back to the compartment. We enter and place our clothes back in our trunks.

We arrive at the school about an hour later. Fleur looks at me and says "We leave our things on the train. It is placed in our rooms during dinner. I'll show you the way." I nod and follow her. A young girl appears at her side after a moment and is identified as her sister. Gabrielle. We all walk off the train to a garden, and I look up to see a magnificent academy. The structure was a lot like that of the library but far larger. The whole thing appeared to have about 7 floors. The entire structure was beautiful. We entered through the main entrance and down the main hall. We enter a set of ornate double doors. Inside are two tables side by side. And then another table higher up. Sitting at it were who I guessed were the teachers.

Fleur pulls me with her and we sit on the left table. Food is already out. But I wait with the others. The headmistress then says "Hello students, both old and new, Tonight is not a night for speeches. That is for tomorrow, Now eat." And with that everyone began to serve themselves. Dinner passed quite pleasantly and was soon over. The headmistress then dismissed us to our rooms. I followed Fleur out of the hall and into the hallway. We walked to the staircases, Fleur looked at me and says "We need to find a teacher. She can tell you where you will be staying!" I nod and follow her up to a tall woman wearing a similar outfit she looks at me and says "Ah! . Madame Maxime would like to speak with you before you retire." I nod and follow the woman away from the staircase and into a inside garden.

She then led me to a very pretty statue to the right of the door. She looked at it and said "Angel Song." When she did the statue came to life and gently walked to the side. Revealing a spiral staircase which led to a door. The woman knocked and a voice said "Enter." from within. The lady opens the door and we enter a very lovely room. The room was circular and it had bookshelves along the walls and a desk in the center. The woman at the desk nodded to the lady and motions me forward. I walk up to her desk. She's taller then I am even sitting. She smiles gently at me and motions to the seat across from her. I sit and look up at her.

She nods and says "Hello . It is very strange to have a student join us in their fifth year. Now, the thing I wanted to speak with you about is that in a letter I received from your guardian. It says ' shall have to have a Miss Winry Rockbell visit her once a month for personal reasons that Ed shall tell you in person.' Now, , what is it that you must tell me?" She looks up from the letter at me. I look at her and say "Winry is my Mechanic." This earns me a questioning look from her. I push up the material on my arm to reveal the metal. She looks at me shocked. She regains her composure and nods. She then asks "How far up does it go?" I point to my shoulder. "My right arm and left leg are automail. I got it when I was 11."

She looks at me shocked but then nods. "Alright, shall visit you once every month. Now," She stands up and dwarfs me even further. My head just barely reaches her elbow. She leads me to the door. And speaks to a woman for a moment. She then looks at me and says " shall lead you to your room. Have a good night." With that I follow to the 7th floor. The floor is nothing but doors with numbers. She walks to the room numbered 411 and knocks. To my surprise Fleur opens the door. looks at me and says "We pair our students into years. Since you are a fifth year you are paired with a seventh year. all the other years are grouped this way. I shall leave you in her care. Good night."

I smile at Fleur and she does so back. "So it appears you're my roommate! I'm so happy!" I end up grinning at her. I then say "Fleur, can I show you something, And can you promise you won't tell anyone else?" Fleur looks at me and says "I promise." I smile at her gently and then push up the material on my arm again. She stares in shock at my arm. She then looks up at me and says "How far….." I point to my shoulder I than say "My left leg to." She looks at me in shock then smiles at me and says "Well. At least you won't have any problem carrying your books! Cause I can tell you they weigh a lot!" I end up smiling at her. _Most people look at me differently once they see my automail. Like I'm a cripple. But she doesn't. She looks at me like I'm me. Not any different. And that feels…...nice. _I think as I get ready for bed.

The PJ's I packed are a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. I wore my gloves out of habit. I let my hair down and lay in my bed. The room has two beds and a bathroom. One bed on the left wall and one on the right. I took the left one. _I have a feeling…. That I'm actually going to like it here. _I think as I slip into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Chapter 2! Please review! And tell me if I get any facts wrong! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: *Activates the voice of the great and wise Albus Dumbledore* As you can tell by disclaimer this writer does not own the story from which I originate nor the story from which the other characters are from. Thank you very much. *Epicly apparates away* **

**AN: We shall have a time skip of 2 months. The students shall be going to Hogwarts in 2 days. **

I exit my final class before dinner and Fleur appears at my side. We talk as we walk to the dining hall. I smile up at her and she says "I wonder who will get to go! I hope she chooses me. I would love to go. I hear England is beautiful this time of year." I grin at her and say "Of course Madame is going to take you. You're the best student here! Why wouldn't she?" She smiles at me and says teasingly "Well what about you miss Protege? You're the best witch who has ever graced these halls. Even the Madame has said so." I blush slightly and look down. "That is only because you helped me." I can feel the others grin at me. I had quickly become the Madame's Protege. I was the best in the school, And had already mastered the spells in years 1-5.

It wasn't that hard. I had also kept up my training and stayed fit. The school had us run and do other physical activities to stay fit. But she also had us learn manners and poise. Which I hated but learned because I had to. We entered the hall and sat down. The Madame then held up her hands and silence fell upon the room. She smiles at all of us and says "As you all know, The Triwizard tournament shall take place this year at Hogwarts. Because of recent changes to the rules, Only 7th years may enter the tournament. I have selected a group of our finest young ladies to come. Please stand as I call your name." She then pulls a roll of parchment out of her sleeve and begins reading it aloud. "Miss Fleur Delacour." I grin at her as she stands. She gives me a worried smile. Madame then calls out 12 other names. A lot of them from our group.

She then says "I shall also be taking Miss Elric with us as well." we are all standing and I look wide eyed at Fleur before we all start grinning. She then allows us to start eating. I immediately hug Fleur. "I told you so! I knew she would pick you to go! She hugs me back. The rest of our friends join in a big group hug. We all then eat in celebration. And I doubt any of us could stop smiling. When the Madame sent us off to bed we all went happily when we all agreed to go meet tomorrow, since it was saturday, and practice. Over the last 2 months I had become really close friends with Fleur. She was the first girl friend I had had ever. Winry was a friend but more of a sister to me.

I really like it here. The people were friendly and the Madame was nice. And here being a protege and a genius weren't bad things. You didn't get bad looks from people about being different. People liked it here. And I was so happy when Fleur accepted my automail without even blinking. She also helped me with transfiguration, Which was the one subject I had trouble in. But after she started to tutor me I got it easily. I could already spellcast silently. Which was apparently hard, but I found it easy. We both changed and I was out before my head hit the pillow.

I woke up and glared at my alarm clock. I sat up enough to reach it and turned it off. I sit up and stretch. I walk over to Fleur's bed and gently shake her shoulder. She blinks and sits up yawning. I shake my head at her and say grinning "Even when you wake up you look like a beauty queen. How is that possible?" She simply smiles at me and says "I don't look like a beauty queen. I look how I feel." She yawns again and says "Which is sleepy." She stands and stretches. I shake my head and get dressed. After 2 months I got used to the uniform. At first I hated the thing. But now I find it comforting and normal.

The way it was made you could even fight in it. Which I now love about it. _I understand why Winry always wears dresses or skirts now. It's also adorable! _I think and stop for a moment horrified at the thought then remember, _I am a girl. I can think things are cute. It doesn't mean I have to love every dress I wear. _I finish getting dressed. I then pack a smaller trunk that the Madame had given each of us for the trip. Fleur comes back out dressed and does the same. Once they are packed we leave them by the door and head down to the dining hall. The rest of the girls join us as we walk. We all chat as we enter the dining hall. We sit down and begin eating. I pick chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of grapefruit soda. The soda was another thing that I had fallen in love with here. I ate happily.

We all then went down to the track, we were unsure if there was physical activities like this at Hogwarts so we decided to work out now. We enter the locker room and began changing. I had been here a week before Fleur came running into our room with a book. She said "Come here! Madame and I have found something for you!" I got up and gave her a curious look. She grins at me and then says "Hold still!" I do so and she then looks at the book and then points her wand at me and says "Abscondita est in conspectu!" As she does I feel a warmth wash over me. I blink and it's gone. I look at her and ask "What did it do?" she was practically jumping up and down with joy.

She says excitedly "Look at your arm! The right one!" I push up the fabric and instead of metal I see…...flesh. I stare at it in wonder. I go to the mirror and take off my shirt. I look at the tank top I'm wearing and see….nothing. No sign of my automail. none. I pull up my pant leg and see the automail is gone as well. I look at her and stare at her in wonder. She grins at me and says "It didn't give you back your real arm and leg. It just made it so that we couldn't see it! It looks like your real one would! And it feels real to! The only downside is that it has to be recast once a month. But I can teach you how to perform it! Then you can wear whatever you want!" I grin and run forward and hug her. "Thank you." I say. She hugs me back and then taught me how to perform the spell.

I had gotten it after my third try. After that it was easy to renew. _Shoot. I need to fix my arm. _I walk to the bathroom and dissipate the spell. I then recast it. Once that was done I change into my running outfit. Which was a pair of knee length shorts and a T-shirt. Once were dressed we all go out to the track. I grin at Fleur and say "think you can beat my time?" She gives me a smirk and says "I'll give it my all." . The track teacher. Looks at all of us and says "Alright. Now 2 laps equals a mile. Now. I'll be timing you. Ready. Set. Go!" As she says the last one she fires sparks out of her wand. We all run and set new personal records. We then went to the mat room and sparred for a little while.

By the time we were done it was almost lunch. We all stopped and took showers. Cause even if we are girls. We still sweat. After our showers we put our uniforms back on and made our way to the dining hall. We entered and sat down in our usual spot. When we did Madame then held up her hands for silence. She looks at all of us and says "those of you who shall be accompanying me to the tournament shall take their trunks and meet me outside of the stables after lunch. Thank you. Please eat."

With that we all began to talk again. Megan asks "How do you think we'll get there?" Amy says "Portkey?" Fleur shakes her head. "No. We wouldn't have to go to the stables for that." We all think for a moment more before Emma says "Apparition?" This time I shake my head. "No. They cast spells on Hogwarts. You can't apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds. But we might be taking the carriage." The other girls nod. Fleur says "That would make the most sense. We would have to go to the stables for that."

After we eat we all go to our rooms and grab our bags. We then all meet up as we walk to the stables. As we do we see Madame petting a Pegasus. The 6 Pegasi are hitched up to the carriage. The Madame smiles at all of us and says "In you get. Pair up and pick a room." We all smile back and climb into the carriage. The inside of it was a little bit bigger then a train car. Inside is 8 rooms, a small dining room, and a small library complete with comfy chairs. We all pair up. Fleur and I take the room next to Madames. The others split the rooms up accordingly. The rooms are a lot like the dorms at the school. Except that the carriage only had two bathrooms.

Once our bags were away we then went out and asked the Madame when we would be leaving. She smiles at us and says "In a moment. And if you don't mind. Because we are going to be in England. It is best that we all know how to speak english. I trust you can all speak it?" We all nod. And with that we all entered the carriage. We all settled into the library. The Madame came in a moment later. She pulled out a book on English and sat down. She smiles at all of us and says "My english was never that good. Now. Until we arrive I suggest that we only speak english so that we can practice." We all nod. Fleur takes the lead and says to me in heavily accented english "I think zes is a vonderful idea." They all grin at her and I smile and respond in unaccented english "And I agree. It is a wonderful idea." They all stare at me in wonder. "How?" Megan asks and I grin at them. "I've been practicing longer! That's how!" They all laugh with me.

The rest of the trip is spent practicing in the library. We were still laughing 6 hours later when the Madame stood up and said "Ah. I believe zat we are almost there." We all look up at her and grin. She had gone over what we were to do when whetting the great hall. She had also told us that we would be sleepin in the carriage during our stay. She leaves for a moment then returns and says "Be ready! We shall be landing in a moment! Make sure you have your entire uniform in order." We all nod and go to our rooms for a moment. As finish putting on our uniforms. The usual attire for school days is our dress and thigh highs. The cape and hat are for formal instances. Like this one. So we finish putting on our uniforms and meet near the exit of the carriage.

Madame appears just as we land. It is a soft bump as the carriage touches ground. We all prepare ourselves. _The Madame said that we shall exit the carriage and follow the teacher to the great hall. _I smile at Fleur who looks nervous. She gives me a nervous smile. I look at everyone and say "It's okay." They all give me nervous smiles. The Madame looks at all of us and says "Now remember ladies! Poise!" With that the carriage door opens. We all exit. The other girls go first. Then Fleur. Then me. The Madame is last. I take the hand that is offered to me and gently step down. I fall into step behind Fleur and look up at the castle. _It's fucking huge. _I think. I don't say that out loud though. I learned quickly that any profanity isn't tolerated.

We all wait in front of a woman in emerald green robes. She looks at all of us and says "Hello. I am Professor McGonagall. I shall lead you to the great hall. Where you shall meet the rest of the Hogwarts staff and students. Follow me please." With that she turned on heel and walked up the stairs. She led us through a hallway to a large sat of double doors. She stopped in front of them and turned to look at us. "This is the great hall. This is where all meals are served so you may want to remember it." We all nod. She looks at all of us and says "I shall open the doors when the Headmaster announces you. So be ready." We all nod at her and become silent. We can hear a man speaking inside. He then says "I am happy to introduce. The lovely ladies of Beauxbatons academy!" With that Professor McGonagall opens the doors.

We enter the room much like we exited the carriage. The others entered first. Except this time. I was on the Madames right an Fleur and her left. We all enter. The girls went down in between the 4 long tables. And we went up the center. Fleur and I then knew it was our turn and we both stopped. Pivoted. And then transfigured hundreds of blue butterflies to fly around. The Madame had continued up to the table at the end of the room. And she sat down next to, who we assumed, was the Headmaster. We all grouped together and sat down at the end of the blue table. Fleur and I sit next to each other.

The whispers that had started when we entered had gotten louder as we sat down. "Their all really pretty." "I like the pale blond one. She's hot." "What on earth are you talking about! Have you seen the girl next to her? She looks amazing! And her hair looks like gold." Were just some of the whispers. Mostly from guys. But there were a few girls in there as well. By the end of it I wanted to punch every guy in there. Especially the guys at the green table. As that's where most of the more vulgar whispers were coming from. The Headmaster then introduced the Durmstrang students. And I was delighted to see that Al was among them.

Their entrance was just as grand as ours but with the addition of fire. When they were done they sat, much to my dismay, at the green table. There Headmaster had sat down on the other side of the Hogwarts headmaster. He then stood and held up his hands. Silence enveloped the room. He smiled at all of us and says "Hello visiting students. I am the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore. Now is not the time for speeches. So. Tuck in." With that food appeared on the tables. And we were all happy to see that there was food we recognized. Fleur and I talked while we ate but I then noticed that her favorite wasn't here.

I looked around and saw some of it on another table. I look at Fleur an say "I know what you're looking for. And there's some right over there." She looks over and smiles. "Ah. There it is. Thank you ed." As she stands to go get it. She returns a moment later holding it. I look back and see the two boys are red as the hangings on their table. I giggle and look at Fleur. She simply grins at me. She then looks over at the green table and says "Oh! Ed! I can see your favorite right over there!" I look at the table and see it. I smile at everyone and say "I'll be right back." They smile and nod as I stand up. I walk lightly over to the green table which is right in front of us. No one noticed I was there until I spoke. "Excuse me. But if you're done with that. May I have it?" I say quietly. I see all of them look at me and there eyes widen. A boy with pale blond hair nods at me. I give them all a smile and pick up the dish. "Thank you!" I say as I walk back to my table. I set the dish down as I sit next to Fleur once again.

I serve myself some of it and look over at the table again. The group I had spoken to were all talking to each other. A few more people joined their group after a moment. I laugh lightly and smile at Fleur who says "And you say zat I use my charm too much!" I grin at her. Dinner continues like this. Laughing and talking. Until it was over and Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. He smiles and and says "As you know. This year Hogwarts shall be hosting the Triwizard Tournament." His speech continues as he states the rules for the tournament and the prize. At the end of this he dismissed the students to bed.

Madame stood up and we all went to her. She looks at us and says "Az you know we shall be staying In ze carriage. We shall return there now." We all nod and follow her out of the hall and into the hallway. As we do we see the Durmstrang Headmaster had stopped and was staring at a the black haired boy Fleur had talked to earlier. He was staring at him for some reason. I look at the students and see Al standing on the other side of their Headmaster. He continues to stare at the boy until a man with a scared face limps up. "Karkaroff! You're blocking the door." He says and moves between him and the boy.

Headmaster Karkaroff sneers at the man then leads his students outside. Madame leads us outside to the carriage. We enter the carriage and she says "Ah. Young ladies. You may retire to your rooms now. I shall see you in the morning." With that she enters her room and gently closes the door behind her. We all look at each other and says goodnight. _It's been a long day. But a good day. And it's good to see that Al's happy. _I think as I get dressed. I stretch and climb into the surprisingly comfy bed. Within a minute I'm asleep.

**YAY! Okay! Now were going back and seeing their entrance from Draco's POV. MWAHAHAHA. Now. (AN. The tables from left to right go Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff.) **

_Great. Now we have to sit through some boating speech before we get to see the other schools. _Goyle and Crabbe are grumbling on either side of me. The Headmaster talks for a while before saying "I am happy to introduce. The lovely ladies of Beauxbatons academy!" When he says this about a dozen girls in blue uniforms enter the hall. They all wore dresses that came down to their thigh, along with thigh highs. They also had a small cape that came down to their mid back. They almost seem to glide their way up between the the two tables. As they do another woman and two students walk down the middle of the tables. The one on the left of her is tall with pale blond hair. She has a pretty figure as well. The girl to the right of their Headmistress however is different from the rest of the girls.

She was shorter than the rest of them. And had waist length, braided, golden blond hair. She and the other girl stopped and pivoted. Their skirts fanning out around them as they turned. I was completely mesmerized. They both drew their wands and, silently, created hundreds of blue butterflies. The way that the two of them moved was absolutely mesmerizing. And without realizing it I had leaned slightly forward. The two girls then sat down with the rest of their group. I stopped staring at them when the Headmaster began to speak again. "And now. We shall welcome. The charming gentlemen of Durmstrang academy!" As soon as he said this the doors opened again, this time to reveal boys in red uniforms with capes. Their entrance was just as grand as the Beauxbatons but somehow the girls seemed to be more attention grabbing.

The Durmstrang students then sat at our table. In the front near the high table. The professor then introduced himself to all of them and food appeared on all the tables. The Durmstrang students seemed startled at this but only for a moment. They then began to serve themselves. The other Slytherins grabbed my attention off the girls when Pansy said "What the hell is that?" I look down and see food from France and Russia. I look at her and drawl "It's Russian Pansy. And that ones French. There serving it because of the guests." I begin serving myself. _Now I'm really glad that my mother had us spend time in France this summer. Or else I would be absolutely clueless. _I think as I hear Zabini and a year mate bicker about something.

We continued to eat for a minute more before I hear someone say "Excuse me. But if you're done with that. May I have it?" The voice is soft, and pretty. We all look up and see….Her. She looks at us and the way she stands makes her dress hang on her perfectly, accentuating her figure. Her hair which is is cut in bangs that frame her beautiful golden eyes. I feel my mind go blank. I forget what she asked but find myself nodding anyway. When I do she smiles. I feel my entire chest warm at the sight. She reaches forward and picks up a dish from our table and says "Thank you!" as she gracefully walks back to her table. Our entire group was silent as we tried to regain our brains. Another guy comes over and asks "Did she really come over to talk to you?" I look at him and snap out of it. I nod, and say "Yes, she just wanted a dish we had over here." The guy grins, "Nice. She looks amazing, Don't you think?" All of us nod in unison.

Throughout dinner I feel my eyes wandering back over to her. No matter how I try not to I feel myself watching her. I can see a lot of the other guys around the hall were doing the same thing. The two with the most looks were the pale blond one and the golden blond one. Everytime the two girls laugh we end up looking back at them. As dinner ends the Headmaster stands once again and says "As you know. This year Hogwarts shall be hosting the Triwizard Tournament." His speech continues as he states the rules for the tournament and the prize. When he says the new age limit the majority of us sigh in exasperation. _What the fuck. Why the hell did they change it now? _I think as I shake my head. Afterwards he dismisses us.

I stand up and begin walking to the door until a thought occurs to me. _Where are the new students going to stay? _I look over at Zabini and ask "Do you know where the new students are going to stay?" He shrugs and says "Don't know. The Headmaster said nothing about it. So I guess that they made arrangements themselves." I nod. As we walk to the door people stop. At first I'm upset by this until I look over and see that the Beauxbatons students were stuck as well. I then noticed that it was the Durmstrang Headmaster who had stopped, He was staring at Potter. I roll my eyes and look over at the Beauxbatons who are patiently waiting, the two blonds seem to never be without each other.

My attention snaps back when I hear Professor Moody say "Karkaroff! You're blocking the door." He says and moves between him and Potter. I see him stare at the professor in horror. He then sneers at him and stalks away, His students following him. After that the rest of us were able to exit the hall. The girls follow their Headmistress out of the castle doors. And into the darkness beyond. I walk quickly to the dungeons and into the common room. I walk in and find the entire common room abuzz with conversation. Most of it revolving around the Beauxbatons students. I want to join the conversation but I'm too tired. I trudge up to my dorm and change into my nightclothes. I lay down and I'm out before my head touches the pillow.

**YAY! CHAPTER 2! What do you think? Please review! Also the spell that is used 'Abscondita est in conspectu' is latin for 'Hidden in sight'. Now be warned I used google translate for it so I could be very wrong. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: *Uses the voice of the all powerful, useless in rain, Roy Mustang* Yeah yeah. As you idiots can see by 'Disclaimer' this author is not claiming any of the characters in this story. Now. Ahem. LONG LIVE ED IN SHORT DRESSES! *Ed appears and strikes Roy with frying pan.* **

**AN. Back to Ed's POV. **

**While they are at Hogwarts, languages shall be tagged like so. **

=Amestrian=

*French*

#Russian#

"English"

I wake up to my alarm clock going off. I glare at it and contemplate smashing it. _I could easily repair it with alchemy. It wouldn't look any different. No. Get up. _I think as I turn off the alarm. Fleur seems to have already woken up. I grab my uniform and walk to the bathroom. _It's early enough to take a shower before breakfast. _I think as I adjust the temperature of the water. When I'm done I get dressed and walk back to our room. I walk in and pull out my wand. I use a spell to dry my hair while I walk to the dresser.

Fleur walks in a moment later and says "Ed! I'm glad your up! Madame wants us to walk with her to the great hall! She said be ready in 5 minutes! Oh! She also says that we may wear our usual uniforms." I nod and say "Thank you! I'll be ready!" I brush my hair quickly and pull it into its usual braid. I then pull on my shoes. I walk to the entrance with Fleur just as Madame opens the door. We all walk together to the great hall. Once we enter we see only a handful of people are there. We sit down at the same table we did yesterday.

I look at the food and find, to my joy, chocolate chip pancakes. I grin at Fleur who is sitting across from me. She smiles back and we both serve ourselves pancakes. We all talk about the school while we eat. By the time were done the Durmstrang students and most of the others have arrived. As soon as all the students are here Headmaster Dumbledore stands up and silence falls over the room. He looks over all of us as a large chest is placed beside him. Once the box is placed he says "As you know. The Triwizard tournament takes place once every 4 years. And in everyone. This has been the one to choose who shall represent their school." As he says this he motions over to the trunk. Which is about as tall as he is.

Yet when he says this the top of the trunk begins to disappear. It moves like black water flowing over stones and falling into the other half of the trunk. What's left is a very old wooden goblet. It was made of a dark wood, and almost looked burnt. The headmaster reaches over with his wand and taps the rim of the cup gently. When he does bright blue flames appear inside of it. "This. Is the goblet of fire. It chooses the champions of each school. And in order to add your name. You must take a piece of paper and on it place your name and school. Then you must place it in the flames. The goblet shall be placed in the room adjacent to this one. Where anyone who is brave enough may enter their name. The names shall be chosen at dinner tomorrow night. I wish you all luck."

He then takes his wand and traces a line around the the cup. About a foot around. After that he sits down. Then a man appears and uses his wand to carry the goblet out of the room. The Madame then stands up and so do we. We follow her out of the room and into the adjacent one. She then gives the older girls paper to write their names on. As they write students enter the room. Along with all the Durmstrang students. The girls then line up and place their names in the cup. They enter and exit the line without any problem and I figure out what it is. _He made an age line. Clever. _I think, The Madame looks down at me and says " . Could you tell me what spell that is?"

I smile up at her and say "Its an age line. An age line is a spell that, once cast in an area, can keep people under the age of the wizards choosing from exiting without physical signs. Signs are usually growing a beard. Headmaster Dumbledore placed it there so he can tell if a student under the age limit has placed their name in the goblet." Madame beams down at me and says "Very good ." We both look back at the others as they walk towards us. The Durmstrang students are next. I see Al stay next to his Headmaster while the other boys place their names in the goblet.

Al and his Headmaster, along with the other boys, leave the room when they are done. The Madame says to us "You may look around today. But be ready to go to classes tomorrow." We all nod. The other girls go off but I stay behind a moment and ask Madame "Is it alright that I see my brother? He's here as well." She smiles at me and nods. "Of course you may." I grin up at her and run off to our group. _I'm so glad Roy let me tell them about my brother. _I think. At first he didn't want anyone to know, but after a few very strategically placed exploding letters and a Howler later, he let me.

I run up to Fleur and the others and say "I'll be back! Madame said I can see my brother!" They all grin and say "She did! Yay! Go! We'll see you at lunch!" I nod and exit the hall. I reenter the great hall and see Al standing in there. I walk up behind him and say =Hello little brother.= in amestrian. He whips around and stares at me. The biggest smile comes across his face as he shouts #SISTER!# in russian and glomps me. All of the Durmstrang students stare at me curiously. I hug him back laughing. We part and I ruffle his hair and say "You've grown again! Much more and you'll be a giant. What have they been feeding you?"

He just grins at me wider and says "It's really good to see you sister." He then turns to the 2 boys beside him and says "Victor! Yankovich! I would like to introduce my older sister. Eddie Elric." I smile at the two of them. "Hi. You're the quidditch player right?" I say to Victor. He nods. The guy Yankovich is practically jumping up and down when I say Hi to him. He reminds me of Al when we were little. As I go to say something to Al again their Headmaster appears and says "Who is this?" in a haughty voice. Al looks at him slightly startled and says "Ah! Headmaster! I've been meaning to introduce you! This is my sister Eddie Elric!"

I smile up at Al's Headmaster. He looks down at me. The second he does his eyes widen in surprise for some reason. He recover quickly and politely says "Hello , My name is Headmaster Karkaroff." I nod and say sweetly "Hello headmaster." He nods and becomes lost in thought for a moment. He then says to all of his students #I think I shall let you explore for today. But remember to return by dinner.# He then exits the great hall. All of the guys including Al stare at me in wonder. "What is it?" I ask after a moment. Krum answers "I 'ave never seen him act so politely to a student. Not even Al and I get that level of politeness from him." I look startled at the door. _That. Was polite from him? _I think. I then look back at Al and say "Okay. What's happened to you the last two months?" He grins and we spend the rest of the time talking till lunch.

The other girls arrive right before lunch and I drag Alphonse over to them. "Hey! I want all of you to meet my brother Alphonse!" Fleur says hi first. After I introduce him to the girls I introduce him to the Madame who had just entered the hall. Once that's over I let Al go back to the other Durmstrang students. _No matter how much I want to I can't keep you forever. _I think as I watch him. I sit next to Fleur and we all eat. The girls fill me in on where they went. Them Megan asks *So where are we going next?* We all think until I say *Why don't we look at the grounds? I saw the lake earlier.* The girls all nod and grin.

When lunch is over we walk out to the lake. It's beautiful out. Cold enough to run, but warm enough that you can wear shorts and not freeze. I walk down to the water, it's black as night and flat like a mirror. It's beautiful. We look around for another hour before returning to the castle. We spend time wandering through the halls, most people are in their dorms or in the library, or sitting in the goblet room. When it's almost dinner we somehow manage to find our way back. We sit at the end of the blue table once again, This time girls from the table talk to us and ask us about the dishes on the table.

Once dinner was over, we knew a lot more about this school. The Madame soon stood to lead us out to the carriage. Once we were inside she asked to speak with us in the library. We all enter and sit down. She looks at all of us and says *Since you shall be starting classes tomorrow. You will most likely need to use their library. So. From now on we shall have a curfew to return to the carriage. That way you can study and socialize. But be sure you return by 11:00 pm.* we all nod and say *Yes Madame!*

She smiles at all of us and says *Alright. Now off to bed with you. You have to get up early.* we nod and say our goodnights. Fleur and I return to our room and change. But before I go to bed I walk back to the library and get a book. I set down in a chair close to the fire and skip to the chapter I was looking for. It takes me an hour to read it, but once I'm done I place the book back in its spot and return to my room. Fleur is still awake when I enter and she asks *Why were you gone for so long?* I smile at her and reply *I was reading Hogwarts, a history. The chapter on their houses. So I know who's who. It was very interesting.* Fleur smiles back at me and says *Alright. Well goodnight.* I nod and say *Goodnight* as climbing into bed was the best decision as I fell asleep.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning was normal. We all went to the Great hall together. We were all curious as to what classes we would get. "I hope we don't get Herbology first!" Megan says as we eat. The rest of breakfast went like this. Us guessing our classes. And hoping to be placed as a group.

Just as we finish Professor McGonagall appears and says to us "I see that you ladies are done. I have your schedule. Your Headmistress has already checked them." She then passes out all of the papers until she gets to mine. She looks at it puzzled. She then looks at me and says " . Are you not a fifth year?" I look at her and say "Yes ma'am. I am a fifth year." She looks down at the schedule again and says "But these are all 7th year classes!"

This time it's the Madame who answered as she had walked over here while we were talking. She looks at her and says "Ah yes. is my Protege. The best witch to grace the halls of my academy. She is in your 7th year classes because I put here there." The entire hall had started whispering. The professor then hands me my schedule. She walks out of the great hall and down the hallway. Fleur looks at me smiling and says "Lets see if we 'ave any classes together!" I nod and we all begin comparing schedules. We all have the same schedule. I'm happy about this because it means I will know someone in the class.

I look at my schedule. 'Potions with Professor Snape.' Is what I have first. I then have Transfiguration. Then lunch. After that it's Defense Against the Dark Arts. And finally I have Herbology. I've always been good at potions. It was like alchemy. With a little bit of magic thrown in. We all stand and exit the great hall. We walk to the right and into a large room filled with staircases. My eyes widen. _Oh the gate. What the fuck is this shit? How did we NOT see this yesterday? _I think as I stare up. The staircases which go up to the top floor move and change as we look at them. And I can see students jumping over certain stairs.

I look at Fleur and say "There is no way we can find that class without help." She nods her agreement. I look around and see a group of people exit the hall. The boys are the two that Fleur had talked to yesterday. The girl however wasn't with them then. I look up at Fleur and say "I'll be right back." She nods at me smiling. I walk over to the trio just as a few more students walk out of the hall. I walk up to them and say "Excuse me. But can you tell me where the potions room is?" The boys whip around and stare at me. The girl smiles at me and says "Of course! The potions room is in the dungeons. That way." She says pointing.

I look over at the staircase she had pointed at. I turn back to her and she says "We have time to show you the way if you like!" I smile at her and nod. "If you would that would be amazing!" I see both boys go red when I say this. The girl simply nods and smiles back. We walk over to the others, the boys not moving as it looked as though they had lost their brains, and Fleur walks up to her. "Thank you! We 'ave no idea where we are going. I am Fleur by the way." Fleur offers her hand and the girl shakes it. "Hermione Granger! And it's no problem!" She says happily. She then leads us down the staircase she had pointed at earlier. We all go down two flights of stairs avoiding the steps Hermione points out. We then walk down a hall to a large door where a few other students were. I smile at Hermione and say "Thank you!" She smiles back and bids her goodbyes.

We wait about a minute before the door opens. In the doorway stands a man with long black greasy hair and a long hooked nose. He steps aside and allows us entry. We all file in. He looks at all of us and says "you may sit anywhere you please." We nod and sit down. It was a moment before he walks up to me as says " . May I ask why you are in 7th year potions when you are in 5th year?" Fleur glares at him and I say "I'm in this class because the Madame placed me here. And if you have any other objections you may speak to her about them." He sneers at me but says nothing more.

He waves his wand at the board and instructions appear on it. I instantly recognise it as the draught of living death. I look over at Fleur who is looking at the board upset. Potions never was her best subject. I bump her with my hip. She looks at me and I smile. "Just follow my lead. This is an easy one." She gives me a small smile and we begin making the potion. In the end were the first to finish it correctly.

The professor walks over and looks at our cauldrons. His eyes widen as he looks up at me. He says nothing just sweeps up to the front of the room and says "Those of you who have completed the potion successfully please fill one pial and place it on my desk." Fleur and I do so and then spend the next 10 minutes cleaning our table and area. He then dismisses us. We exit the dungeons and look at our schedule. The paper says Transfiguration. _Great. Knowing this school were not gonna be able to find it. Oh Gate help me. _I think as I look at my schedule. I look up and see that Fleur is already on the same page as I am. She nods at me then walks over to a tall boy in Hogwarts robes with blue and silver robe lining.

They talk for a moment before he cheerily leads us to Transfiguration. We enter the classroom and sit down. Professor McGonagall entered a moment later and says "Wands out. Today we shall be working on transfiguring large objects into complex animals." I nod. Fleur and I grin at each other. _This is easy. Fleur and I were doing this last week. _I think as I take out my wand. The teacher then had a student place a stone on each desk. The stone was about as big as the desk. Fleur and I grin at each other then transfigure them. Fleur turned hers into a black lab. I turned mine into a golden retriever. Silently of course.

We petted the dogs while the Professor walked around helping people. When she reached us she stared at them. She then walked forward and began petting the retriever. "The two of you are very good at transfiguration. To do it on your first try is amazing." She tells us. She then asks "Can you turn them back though?" I almost chuckle. Fleur and I take out our wands and turn the dogs back into stones. Professor McGonagall looked happy that we had done it. All of the Beauxbatons students had done it within their first few tries. So the rest of class was spent with us helping the others achieve it.

When she dismissed class we left without any homework. We remembered where the Great hall was an found it quickly. When we entered food was already out. We did notice that the different houses were mixed. We all sit down and the blue table once again. Lunch passes quickly, soon were on our way to our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. A boy named Seamus led us there. We are some of the first to enter the classroom, the teacher isn't there yet. But soon the rest of the class appears. As we all sit down a man suddenly walks in. _It's the guy from before. The one who told off Headmaster Karkaroff. _I think as he walks to the front of the class.

His face is heavily scarred. And he has a revolving electric blue eye, along with a peg leg. Meagan tenses beside me when he looks at us. He limps up to us and glares down at me with his one beady black eye. the blue one was whizzing around in its socket. Trying to see everything at once. I look up at him and glare. He's only about 3 inches taller than me. He gives us all a predatory grin. He points at the board and writing appears, I look at it and it says 'The unforgivable curses.'

He looks back at us and says "You miss protege. Why don't you tell me what are the three unforgivable curses, what do they do, and why are they called 'Unforgivable curses'?" I roll my eyes and say offhandedly "The first of the three curses are 'The Imperius curse' which allows the caster to take control of another person and force them to do anything the caster wishes. Including kill themselves. But there are people who are immune by sheer force of will. And if cast on a person for a long period of time the person will eventually fight against the curse and regain their mind. Although this takes time. The incantation for this spell is 'Imperio.'" I look at him and he nods allowing me to continue.

I take a breath and continue "The second curse is 'The Cruciatus curse.' This is a torture spell. The person this spell is cast upon suffers from limitless pain until the caster removes the spell. Although the spell will not hurt more than a scraped knee unless the caster wishes to cause pain. And if cast correctly the victim shall suffer extreme pain until the spell is removed, Although prolonged exposure to this spell has caused people to go insane. The incantation for this spell is 'Crucio.'" He is now staring at me with both eyes with a slightly hungry look in both of them. I see out of my peripheral vision all of the other students are staring at me as well. Except for my friends who are used to me giving speeches in class. Because our teacher almost always asks for one whenever she ask me a question.

"The third curse is 'Avada Kedavra' Otherwise known as the killing curse. The person who it is cast upon dies instantly. This spell is known to leave no marks or reason for death. The incantation is the same as the name. And for your final question, The reason they are called 'Unforgivable curses' is because there use will have you sent directly to Azkaban." I conclude. The teacher gives a creepy half smile at me and says "Very good. I would award you points but you aren't apart of a house." He then limps up to the front of the classroom and looks all of us over.

He then pulls out his wand and says "Well. If you are ever attacked by a dark wizard, knowing the theory, won't help you! Now, I'm going to show you what it feel like to have the Imperious curse cast upon you! Lets see who has the will to fight it! Now all of you. Line up." We all stare at him for a minute straight before moving. The two boys in Gryffindor robes. Than a girl and a boy from Ravenclaw. Then us. The Professor grins at us, he then points his wand at the first and proclaims "Imperio!" A small amount of gold smoke is seen before the boy is jumping around under the professors total control. He then releases the boy who falls and stares at him confused.

The others have the same fate. Being absolutely unable to do anything once he hit them. We saw the other 7th years do amazing stunts. They twirled and backflipped. One boy even sang an entire song backwards while doing a handstand. Then it was my turn. He looked at me with that creepy smile again. He moves quickly and says "Imperio!" and it hits me. I'm suddenly not alone in my head. A voice says "Jump!" My entire body tenses. _That….Impossible._ I think. "JUMP!" It says again. I do nothing but feel horror go throughout my body. I locate the voice and I give it the mental equivalent of a boot to the ass. _Get out. You have no right to be here. _I think as I do so. I see the professor jump as I throw off the spell with ease.

His smile then morphs into an all out grin. "Good! You could throw it off! Now lets see if you can do it again!" He says as he raises his wand to me. "Imperio!" he says with his wand pointed at me. As he says this I tense again. 'Ju-' It doesn't even get the word completely out before I have kicked it out of my mind. _No. I'm imagining things. It can't be that. It just sounds like it. _I think to myself as I try to calm myself down. I'm trembling as the bell rings. Fleur leads me out of the room and down the stairs. It takes me a minute but I manage to calm down. I take a deep breath and nod at her. *I'm okay now.* I say as I take my bag from her. She nods at me and smiles. We all walk outside to the greenhouses.

We knew where this was, we had seen it when we had gone outside yesterday. Even as we walked I couldn't help but think about that voice. _It couldn't have really been Truth….Could it? _I think as we walk. Images of that day flood my head and I shake my head to disperse them. We walk into the 4th greenhouse. As we do a woman with flyaway hair, gloved hands, and a big smile appeared in front of us. She looks at all of us and says "Ah! So you're my new students! Alright! Come on in and pick a table!" We all nod. I was amazing at Herbology. It to was like Alchemy. Memorization was key.

We look around the room and see 4 Slytherins, two Gryffindors, one Hufflepuff and 5 Ravenclaw. When she reappeared she had aprons for all of us. "Alright everyone! Put on an apron! You'll need it! An girls you may want to tie up your hair! Once you have, come over to the 3rd greenhouse!" She then placed the aprons on the table and walked out if the greenhouse. We all walked up to the table and put on an apron. I then transfigured hair ties for all of us.

Most girls put their hair in a ponytail but I just pulled mine into a bun. I see Fleur do the same. We then walk over to the 3rd greenhouse. When we enter I stop dead. _Holy Gate! WHAT HAPPENED HERE? _I think as I stare. I look around the greenhouse and see nothing but snapdragon vines. I see the professor walk up and I say "What happened here? Why is there all this snapdragon?!" She smiles at me and says "Ah! So you recognize it! And. For your question. A student was carrying a strength solution and dropped the flask, breaking it and coating the snapdragon in it. When they did, it went out of control."

I nod following along. _Alright. That would explain it. _I think. I then sigh at the plant and say "Alright. Fleur can you help me? The rest of you grab buckets and pair up. One of our students with one of yours." The others nod and do so. _I'm really glad this class is mostly girls. I don't need any blushing, attention seeking, hardheaded, idiots trying to prove their 'manliness' and getting everyone hurt. _I think. Once everyone's ready they group up in front of me. I nod. I point at the plant and say "This is snapdragon. It is relatively harmless except for when either, it's left unattended for long periods of time, or, it's given a strengthening solution."

Everyone nods at me. I continue "Now. What we are going to do is cut the smaller vines around the greenhouse. Don't cut the main plant. This is where the first person comes in. Now Snapdragon can reconnect to its lost pieces. This is where the second person comes in. What you are going to do is the first person will use their wand to cut a section of the vine. The second will quickly place it in their bucket. Now. I'm going to place a small flame in each bucket so that the plant will be destroyed. Don't worry it won't burn you. Only the plant." Everyone nods. The professor beams at me and says "Very good !" I smile up at her and then add "And girls who haven't already, need to put their hair in a bun! Snapdragon is known for tangling in your hair." All the girls nod and do so.

I then go to each bucket and create in it a heatless blue flame. _I love this spell. It provides light. But it doesn't heat up the container it's in. And it doesn't burn unless you touch it. _I think as I go around. Once everyone is ready we set about to removing the Snapdragon. I get out my wand and Fleur grabs the bucket. I step into the greenhouse and dodge to the side as a vine tries to strike me. I pivot and hit the vine severing it. Fleur darts forward and tosses the vine in the bucket, destroying it. The rest of class is spent in this way. Ducking, dodging, cutting, and destroying.

By the end of class we were all panting. The plant had been cut down back to its original size. The Professor smiles at all of us and says "Good job all of you! Now. Girls incase you didn't know. After class there is an hour before dinner. So you may do your homework or study." We all nod. _Good. A shower would be nice. _I think. The bell rings a moment later. We all immediately start walking back to the carriage. _So I'm not the only one with that idea. _I think as we walk. The showers in the carriage are separate which is nice. I take my shower quickly and walk back to our room.

I use the same spell on my hair that I did yesterday. I enter and throw on a clean uniform. My dress had gotten torn while we were at the greenhouse. I check the spell on my arm and leg. It's still in place. But I check anyway. _Better safe then sorry. _I think. I then walk over to the dresser on my side of the room and pull out another pair of thigh highs. As I put on my shoes Fleur walks back into our room. I can tell she's nervous. I sigh and say "It okay. Calm down." She looks over at me and nods.

We all meet up at the door and begin walking to the Great hall. Where the champions will be chosen. We enter and sit down at the Ravenclaw table once again. Everyone around me is nervous. The goblet hasn't been moved from the room yet. Both of the Headmasters and the Madame are sitting at the High Table. Headmaster Dumbledore stands and says "The choosing shall take place after dinner. Please. Eat." Food appears on the tables. Most of the girls barely eat their so nervous.

Dinner passes quickly. Once the table had cleared the doors opened to reveal Professor Moody walking with the goblet floating in front of him. He walks up to Headmaster Dumbledore and sets the goblet down gently next to him. Headmaster Dumbledore then says "When the goblet reveals your name. Please exit the hall and enter the door behind Professor McGonagall." After he says this he taps the goblet with his wand and waits. Nothing happens for a moment. Then suddenly the goblet flares a bright red and a piece of paper is thrown out of the goblet. Dumbledore catches it and proclaims "The Champion of Durmstrang academy is...Viktor Krum!" All of the Durmstrang students jump up and cheer. Krum stands and exits the hugs of his friends and exits the hall.

Once the clapping and cheers has subsided the goblet flares again and Dumbledore catches the paper that comes from it. He gently unfolds it and proclaims "The champion of Beauxbatons academy is... Fleur Delacour!" We all jump up screaming and hug her. She laughing. Once she manages to leave our group hug she walks gracefully to the door and exits the hall. The Madame nods at her approvingly before she exits. The Headmaster waits patiently as the goblet flares again and he catches the paper. He opens it and reads aloud "The champion of Hogwarts school is... Cedric Diggory!"

The entire hall erupted into cheers. Most of them from the Hufflepuff table. He removes himself from his table laughing and exits the hall. As Dumbledore goes to say something but suddenly the cup flares again. _What the hell? The cups already chosen the champions. What's going on? _I think as it spits out a another paper. It falls slowly, Dumbledore catches it and reads the name upon. He looks up at the hall and says "Harry Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 has arrived! By the way, just so you know, They arrived at Hogwarts on November 14th. Authors Note: UNG! WRITING CHARACTERS WITH ACCENTS IS SO HARD! **

**Disclaimer: *Alphonse appears and says* Ah! Hello! Because this is a disclaimer, that means that the author isn't claiming any of the characters in this story! Only the plot line which they wrote! Thank you! *Al is then handed at cat by the author for performing the disclaimer without maiming anyone.* **

**While at Hogwarts**

=Amestrian=

*French*

#Russian#

"English"

**Okay. Were having Draco's POV for a bit. **

I stare at the Headmaster with a blank look of shock. _Potter? What the fuck? _I think as he stands and walks out of the room. The silence in the hall was almost scary. A moment later all of the head's of houses follow The Headmasters and Headmistress out of the hall and into the room. The entire hall erupts into noise. "Whats going on!" "I thought only 3 people could compete!" I hear questions coming from everywhere. I look over at Ed, I had found out her name from a Slytherin 7th year who was in her class. She is talking rapid fire French with the other students from her school.

I was a good distance away, so I couldn't catch much, My French was also horrible, so I only caught a few words of their conversation. The hall is so loud it was surprising you could hear at all. When the door open again the entire hall goes silent. Out of it walks the Beauxbatons Headmistress and the Durmstrang Headmaster. Headmaster Karkaroff almost stalks up to his students and retrieves a boy from the group. The boy looks to be about my age, I think i remember seeing him talking with Krum. He is tall, and has blond hair, He follows his Headmaster out of the room.

The Beauxbatons Headmistress follows him with Ed following her. She looks lovely, even though her face is painted with worry. When they have exited the Hall the foreign students immediately being talking to each other rapid fire in their respective languages. I look at them and think shocked _What on earth happened to make them this shocked?_ I look back at the door. _I just hope she's okay…._I think quietly to myself.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Back to Ed! Were starting off where she entered the door. **

I follow the Madame down a small hallway and into a large room filled with trophies and paintings. A fire is roaring in the fireplace. I look around and see…..Hawkeye. And Havoc. Talking to Dumbledore. I look up at the madame and she says *If you would, Please go stand by Fleur for a moment.* I nod and do so. I see Al walk over to Krum. I hurry over to Fleur and aks *What's going on? Are you okay?* She nods and says *I'm fine. And I don't know. All that happened is that the Madame was speaking with the others before your mother and that man appeared. After they talked the Madame and Headmaster Karkaroff went to retrieve the two of you.*

I nod following along easily. We both then wait patiently for the madame to explain. And our patience pays off, as a moment later the Headmasters and the Madame all turn to us, Hawkeye and Havoc stand beside them. Headmaster Dumbledore then says "As you all know, the Triwizard tournament is where one Champion is chosen to represent their school, and is to receive no help from anyone, as they are to complete the challenges alone. Due to recent developments, We shall be changing this rule." We all stare at him. _What the fuck is he getting at. _I think as I listen.

"Because Mr. Potter here has been entered into the tournament, That means that Hogwarts has two champions. So, we shall be having the Elric siblings compete as well. To keep in line with the rules, We shall be pairing you all up. You shall be scored together, and it also makes the playing ground even once more." I stare at him then look at Fleur. She looks as shocked as I do. But I look back at Dumbledore and the Madame and say grinning "Lets do it." I see Al grin at all of them and say "If Ed's in so am I." The madame looks proud of us and Karkaroff looks, happy?, that his students have agreed. The two hogwarts champions however, look shocked.

I look at Fleur and say "I'll be right back! I have to speak with Hawkeye!" She nods and I walk over to Hawkeye smiling. She looks at me and says "Hello Ed. I see this school has helped." I smile and say "Yeah. I like it a lot. How's Roy?" She laughs lightly and says "He's been worried sick about you. I swear a day doesn't go by that he doesn't mention the two of you. He's also moped since you left. I swear. The youngest fuhrer in history and he mopes." I laugh. _It still surprises me that he's only 6 years older than I am. _I think. We talk for a few more minutes before the madame walks over with Fleur and she says to Hawkeye *I am very grateful that you have allowed Ed to participate in the tournament.* Hawkeye gives her a small smile and says *It's nothing. The both of you are strong. I have no doubts that you will make it through.*

I see Fleur straighten up at the praise. Hawkeye then says *I would love to stay, But we can't. We must return to our country. But. We shall return on visiting day alright?* I nod at her, so does the Madame. She gives me a small hug and says =Be careful. Alright?= I nod and say =I will.= She smiles at me again then she and Havoc, who had just had a very similar conversation with Karkaroff, exit the room. The madame then looks at the two of us and says *We shall introduce you in pairs in a moment. Now, After this I must speak with both of you.* We nod and say in unison *Yes Madame.*

She gives us a smile and then walks over to the other teachers. I look up at Fleur and smile, She smile at me and then hugs me. *I'm so happy that they made you my partner!* I end up grinning with her and say happily *Me too!* We talk for a few minutes more before the Headmasters and the Madame address us again. Dumbledore says "We shall return to the hall and inform the school of the change. We shall then introduce you in pairs. You shall remain in the hallway until we introduce you. You shall also be introduced in the order in which the goblet revealed your names." We all nod.

We then exit the room following all of the teachers to the hallway. Krum and Al were first. Then Fleur and I. Last was Cedric and Harry. We all wait and listen to Dumbledore in the hall explaining everything to the students. He then says "I am now happy to introduce the Durmstrang team, Viktor Krum and Alphonse Elric!" The two of them walk through the door and into the now loud hall. Once the Noise had quieted back down he says "And for the Beauxbatons team, Fleur Delacour and Eddie Elric!" We both step out into the hall and are assaulted with cheers, shouts, and claps. We both smile at walk quietly over to the madame and stand beside her.

He then introduces the last pair and the hall is a mix. Some are clapping, mostly the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, the others were kind half clapping. After that Headmaster Dumbledore dismisses the hall to bed. The girls from our school immediately jump up and run up to us. We are then dragged into a huge group hug. The madame then leads all of us back to the carriage. The girls all see that the madame wishes to speak with us and excuse themselves. The madame sits down in the library and we join her.

She smiles at both of us and says *The first task shall take place on the 24th, About a week and a half from now. Now. All I know is that they are changing the quidditch pitch near here for the task. So I suggest that you look into that, Also, So that you know, Part of the Triwizard tournament is a ball, held on christmas night. So you may want to have an outfit prepared, As all champions are required to dance the opening dance.* I look over at Fleur who's wearing a nearly identical smile to mine.

She then allows us to go to bed, we enter our room to find everyone there. They all hug us again. Megan says while jumping *I'm so happy you to are a pair! The two best witches in our school!* The next two hours are spent talking with everyone. Which I was more than happy to do. It was around 2am before we finally got any sleep. And I did regret it the next day. The moment my alarm clock went off I smashed it into a thousand pieces. Luckily the spell on my arm made it appear real, but it was still very much automail. So smashing the clock was nothing. I look up at the, now destroyed, clock. It's destruction had woken up Fleur who was stretching.

I look at the spot and see I dented my nightstand. I sigh and clap my hands, I place my palm on the nightstand and fix both the clock and the nightstand. _I'm too tired to use my wand. _I think as I stand up. I get dressed quickly and grab my schedule. I glance over it and give an exasperated sigh. I glare at the paper and grab my books. Fleur had reappeared and was placing her books in her bag as someone knocked on our door. *Come in!* I call. The door opens to reveal the Madame. She smiles at both of us and says *Good morning. It is good to see you awake. Now. I have just gotten word that the Weighing of the Wands shall take place later today, so be ready.*

We both give her twin looks of absolute confusion. She smiles and says *The Weighing of the Wands is when a wandmaker checks and tests your wand, to ensure that it is in top condition for the tasks. They shall also take a photo of all of you so that people will know what you look like. There shall also be an interview with each of you. They shall come retrieve you after lunch. Ah! And , I read the rule book and nothing prohibits the use of Alchemy. So you are free to use it during the tasks.* I grin at that. _Fuck yea. Alchemy bitches! _I think as I look over at Fleur, Whose smiling as well. We all walk to the castle happily.

The hall has more students in it than usual. As we walk in a kid runs up to us. He grins at us and says quickly "Hey!WouldyoumindifItookapictureofallofyou?" I look at him startled and Fleur says "What?" He looks crestfallen and starts to say something, but I cut him off and say "We're not upset! You just spoke so fast we couldn't understand you!" He looks up at me, his cheeks are red, And says "Sorry, I asked you if it would be okay if I took a picture of all of you." I smile at him and Megan says to us *Oh! He's so cute!* Fleur then says smiling "Yes. You may take a photo of us!"

His smile was enormous as he stepped back and held up a camera. We all posed as he took a photo. After the flash he brought the camera down and smiling at all of us said "Thank you so much!" We all smile at him and I say "Hey! When you get the film developed would you give us a copy of it?" He grins and nods while, almost running, back to his table. We all sit down and eat, the chatter increasing when more girls from the table come up and introduce themselves. I see the girl who led us to class yesterday sit down and I look at everyone and say "I'll be back in a minute!" They nod and continue talking.

I stand up and walk over to the Gryffindor table. The girl, Hermione I remember, sits across from the second Hogwarts champion, Harry if I remember correctly. "Hello!" I say as I approach. They both look up startled. Hermione smiles at me and says "Hi!" I smile and say "I just wanted to thank you for helping us yesterday! I'm Ed by the way." She smiles and says "It was no problem! I was happy to help. I heard you got made a champion as well?" I nod and say "Yes. The madame asked me if I would." She nods. Then two identical red headed boys appear and the left one says to Harry "Come on Harry! Don't be so dismal! You're a Hogwarts-" The right twin picks up where the other left off and says "-Champion! You should be happy!"

Harry simply looks more upset and puts his head on the table. I see Hermione shake her head at all of them and says "Fred! George! Quit it!" She had stood up and was standing next to me. The twins look up at her to say something but stop dead when they see me. They stare at me with twin looks of shock. I look at them and ask "What?" That seems to snap them out of it and they say in unison "Ah! It seems we forgot our bags! See ya later Hermione!" and seem to vanish. I sigh, _This is the reason talking to girls is easier. They actually have, and keep, their brains when in the presence of the opposite sex. _I think.

I talk to Hermione for a few more minutes before I go back to Fleur and the others. I look at the clock and see that class should start soon. I sigh, _I hope time passes quickly. _I think. We all walk into class and see a ghost. I stare at him, as we sit down. The rest of the class sits down and stare forward. The moment he begins speaking I know this is the class I will be doing other things in. The rest of the class drags by slowly as I tune out the teacher and read a book on herbology.

By the time class is finished I had read the rest of the book. We pack up quickly and exit the class, walking to the next one which was charms. We found the class with the help of a Ravenclaw girl. As we walk in we see Professor Flitwick standing on a stack of books. I look at them and think _He's a professor, Why couldn't he just make a stool? Wouldn't that be easier? _I sit down and wait as the teacher smiles at all of us. "Ah! All of you place your bags on a desk! Than take out your wand and stand here!" We all do as he asked and the rest of class passes with us performing different spells.

By the time it was lunch I was ready for a nap. As we sit down at the table a Ministry Wizard walk up to our table. He looks at all of us and says "Which two of you are Ms. Dleacour and Ms. Elric?" Fleur and I look at him and I say "I'm Ed. Fleur is right here." He nods at both of us and says "After Lunch you are to report to your Headmistress. She will take the both of you to the Weighing of the Wands." We nod and he leaves, walking over to Al and the Durmstrang students. Fleur and I eat quickly and bid goodbye to the others as we walk over to the Madame.

She smiles and nods at us. We walk to the 3rd floor and enter a door at the end of the hall. When we do a small man with a large camera runs up. He seems to be jumping up and down with joy. The woman in the corner say something to him and he goes back to her side. _He's acting like a puppy! _I think as he does so. About a minute later Al and Krum enter. Along with Karkaroff. Flaur and I walk over to them and wait, While the madame and the Headmaster talk.

I look up at Al and sigh. He laughs lightly and says =What!= I shake my head and say =Every time I look at you, you seem to grow taller. Much more and you'll be taller then Roy.= He laughs. Fleur and Krum were deep in a debate on weather Boggarts should be introduced to students in their 3rd year or their 6th. Their arguments were very good. But it was interrupted when a woman with pale skin, curiously stiff blond curls, and long crimson nails approaches. She also wore a pair of reignstone spectacles. She smiles at all of us and says "Hello! I'm Rita Skeeter! I'm here to do your interview!" Her voice is high, and annoying. _Oh yeah. I remember her. The woman who writes fake stories for the prophet. _I think as she looks at all of us. I say nothing, _Wait and watch. Its easier._ I think as the Madame walks over and says "I believe that interviews are after the wand weighing."

The woman glares at the Madame but says nothing as she stalks back to her corner. A minute later Cedric and Harry run into the room, panting. Harry gasps out "had to… Run from…. Dungeons….. Didn't know…. It was today." Both boys are panting heavily and Cedric says after a moment "Had Advanced Arithmancy… On 7th floor." We understood. I walk over to the two of them and say "Alright. You're here. Now catch your breath before you pass out!"

The boys nod and after a minute are breathing normally. Headmaster Dumbledore enters a moment later with the house heads right behind him. "I hope we are not too late?" A man walks in behind them. _Ollivander. _I think as he walks to the front of the room. He then says "Alright. I must test your wands to ensure they will not fail you during the tournament." We nod, And go in order of our pairs. This is quick, And were done quickly. Then come the photos. The first one was a group photo, The camera man placed us so that Fleur and I were sitting in chairs on either side of the photo, The guys the went in order from Left to Right, Cedric, Krum, Harry, Alphonse. I was happy Al was right behind me.

That was until Skeeter had another Idea. She jumped up and said "No! We can't have them like this!" She then grabbed Harry, Who I could tell was less than pleased about this, and dragged him up and shoved Al where he was. She then placed Harry right behind me. "There! Perfect!" We all glared at her. But smiled when the guy went to take the photo. He then says "If you don't mind! I would like to get a single shot of each of you! That way we may place a photo of you next to your interview." We all nod. He took one photo each for every person.

Once that was done he said "Thank you!" And walked out of the room. Then came the horrid part. We each got a 5 minute interview with Rita. And doubly unfortunate was that they were private. Fleur went first and came out of it looking angry. We looked at her curiously as Cedric was next. He returned looking more or less normal. So did Krum. Next was my turn, I walked into the room, and in it was two chairs. One of them being occupied by Skeeter. I walked up to the chair and sat down. She gives me a predatory smile.

"So , I hear you have a brother?" I nod and say "Yes. His name is Alphonse." She smiles and nods. The quill that had caught my eye earlier was an an acid green Quick-Quotes Quill. She then asks "Is it true that you are only a 5th year yet are in 7th year classes?" I nod. She seems to be upset at my lack of talking and asks "What do you think of the famed Harry Potter?" I raise an eyebrow and say "He seems nice. But I don't judge people by their fame. I judge people when I meet them, And never before." She nods smiling, I look at the quill, which had been writing away feverishly, and read what it had written. _The lovely lady sighed at his name. "Harry Potter" and said in a pinning voice "He sounds amazing!" _

I stare at the quill with disgust and stand up. This startles her and she says "What! My interview isn't over yet! We still have another 3 minutes!" I glare at her and say "No. I refuse to allow you to sit there and write lies about me." I then turn on heel and walk out of the room. I push the door open and step out. Fleur nods in understanding. I then pivot and kick the door full force, slamming it shut. =Stupid, ugly, lying, whore.= I say angrily. My brother looks at me warily. So does Fleur. I rarely show my anger. And this time I am beyond angry.

They all watch me for a moment. Al and Fleur especially as they have witnessed the destruction I can cause when I'm angry. Al says "I'm next. I'll be right back alright?" I nod at him and say "Alright. Be careful." He nods and walks into the room. He's in there for a minute before he's walking back out. He's muttering something as he walks over to us. He looks as angry as I feel. Which is beyond pissed. But it's slightly scary to see sweet, adorable, angelic, Al look so angry. _I'm slightly curious to know what she said to him. But I think I'll know when I see that paper. _I think.

After a moment the teachers dismiss us saying "You have the rest of the day off. Do as you wish till dinner." We nod and exit the room. Fleur went off to the library, and Krum said something about wanting to speak with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And Cedric and Harry had just disappeared. So Al and I simply walked the halls. I look up at Al and ask =Do you know when visiting day is?= He shakes his head and says =No. But I think it's on Friday.= I nod.

As we walk the bell rings for classes to let out for the day. Al and I walk and talk, Happy that we could do so again, But we only spoke in Amestrian just in case. It was a few minutes before Al's eyes widened suddenly and he said, nearly shouted, =SISTER! YOUR NOTEBOOK!= I laugh and say =Calm down! It's safe.= He looks upset and says =But! There are spells that can decipher written text!= I nod and say smiling =Yes. I know. But don't worry. I had the notebook with me at first. And I placed a spell on it to make those spells useless. After that I sent the book to Hughes. The book is safe with him.= He nods and seems to relax a bit.

We walk for a few more minutes before turning back to the Great Hall. Alphonse suddenly says =Shoot! I forgot! I have to go get Krum. If I don't he'll be in the library forever!= I laugh and says =Go on! I'll see you later!= He nods and says =Bie sister!= Over his shoulder as he runs to the library. I continue to walk to the Great Hall as suddenly 'Tall, Dark, and Handsome' blocks my way. He gives me a smile and says "Hello there pretty thing. Why don't you let me take you back to that carriage of yours." I roll my eyes and say "Go away." I then duck under his arm and continue walking until he grabs my arm.

"Hey. Don't you dare-Oof!" When he had grabbed me I had pivoted and pulled him off balance. I then took my left leg and kneed him, Hard. He let me go in favor of cradling his injured manhood. I glares at me through the tears and says "You…. Bitch." I say nothing. I just turn around and continue walking to the Great Hall. _Stupid, Annoying, Perverts. I hate guys. _I think as I walk. Then one specific guy comes to mind and I push the thought away.

_No. I do not like him. Under no uncertain circumstances do I like him. That stupid, Idiotic, Womanizing, Pyromaniac. _I think as I walk. _Cute Pyromaniac. _I think softly to myself. I get to the Hall just as the others arrive. We all sit down and eat. Dinner passes with happy abandon. And soon were walking back to the carriage. The Durmstrang students had decided to remain in their ship, But would, like us, Attend classes at the castle. I stretch as I walk to my bed. _Showers before bed are amazing. _I think as I climb in. I say goodnight to Fleur and I'm asleep before 5 minutes are up.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The rest of the week passed by quickly and it was soon Sunday again. I woke up normally and stretched like a cat. Fleur had woken up earlier apparently. She walks in a moment later in a black T-Shirt and pair of blue running shorts. She smiles at me and says *I was getting to go for a run, Want to join?* I grin and say *Sure! Just give me a second!* I quickly throw on a red T-Shirt and a pair of black and white running shorts. I finally pull on a pair of black running shoes, I also pull my hair into a high ponytail. I meet Fleur outside of the carriage and smile. She looks over the grounds and says *I was going to run around the lake. By then it would be lunch. Then we could go up to the Quidditch Pitch!*

I nod in agreement and say *Sounds like fun!* We grin at each other and begin running. We had started running once a day for an hour to stay in shape after the Weighing of the Wands. _I love running just for the sake of running. It's fun. _I think as we pass some students. We get halfway around the lake before we stop. We're both panting. I look around and see something move out in the lake. _I had heard that there was a Giant Squid in there. But that seems to small. _I think as the black mass disappears into deeper water.

After a minute more we continue running. We stop at the spot we had started and bend over panting. I look at my watch and see Lunch is in about 3 minutes. Our friends appear a moment later and hand us both a towel and a water bottle. Only sheer willpower, and knowing what will happen if I don't, I sip on my water bottle. We all walk into the Great Hall, Drawing stares from many people, Which I politely ignore.

Fleur and I sit down at the table and eat. We're both starving. I stand up once I'm done, when I do the small boy from a few days ago walks up. He looks at me and stammers something before handing me something. I take it and see it's the photo of us he took. Understanding dawns and I smile at him. I give him a hug and say "Oh! Thank you! It looks amazing!" When I pull away from him his entire face is red.

I look at the other girls and say "Hey! Collin got us a copy of the photo he took!" The others perk up at that and walk over. They crowd around and look at it with me, I do notice that he looks red with all the praise. _That or it could be he's a 13 year old boy getting fawned over by a bunch of girls. _I think as I smile at him. I then look at Fleur and say *We still going?* She nods and says *Yes, I have a feeling it would be a good idea.* We exit the hall and walk over to the carriage quickly to deposit our stuff and exit once again.

The quidditch pitch is pretty far away. It takes us an hour to get there. But when we do we are greeted by a very bizarre scene. The entire pitch is blocked off. *What in earth?...* I say as we walk forward. When we do 8 ministry wizards appear and block our way. "Remove yourselves from here." The first wizard orders. We nod and turn around, Slowly jogging back to the castle. *Well, You were right. That's where the task will be held.* She grins at me. I know she's happy, for many reasons. 1. Visiting day is tomorrow. 2. We finally found out where the task will be held.

We run the rest of the way to the castle passing by many other students either lounging, Walking, or running like us. We enter the carriage and we both go immediately to the showers. _Ahh. There is nothing better than the feeling of a hot shower after a long run. _When I'm done I grab a towel. I glare at it thinking _Shit I forgot my robe. _I shake my head and clap my hands. I then transmute the towel into a robe. I shake it out and pull it on. Like my other one it stops a little less than mid-thigh, Except my other one is red like my coat while this one's white.

I clap my hands and touch my hair. Drying it instantly. I walk to our room hoping to find a hairbrush. I enter and see that Fleur has already gotten dressed. She looks up at me and says *Oh! The madame came in while you were gone. She said she wants both of us to meet her in the library later tonight.* I nod while I pull my thigh-high into place. Once I'm dressed we both find the others, who are waiting for us outside of the Great hall. We are greeted to 'Hi's' as we walk into the hall. I look up at Fleur and ask *What do you think the task will be?* She ponders the question for a moment while she sat down.

She then says *I think the madame will know something. Why else would she ask to speak with us?* I nod and the rest of dinner passes with a happy chatter. When it's over though Headmaster Dumbledore stands and says "As most of you know, The champions visiting day is tomorrow. Champions are excused from classes so they may meet with their visitors before the First Task on tuesday. Now, Off to bed." With his dismissal we all stood and began to filter out of the hall. The madame motioned us on and we went to the carriage without her. Most of the girls went off to bed, Only Fleur and I were left awake. Fleur was laying on the couch and I had claimed a comfy chair near the fire to curl up in while we waited.

It was around midnight before the madame finally entered the carriage. We both looked up when she entered and sat down across from me. She looks at both of us and says *I have just found out what the First Task is.* We both perk up at this and she continues *The task is Dragons. You must get passed one. I do not know where the task is to take place however.* I get over my shock at the whole Dragon thing and say *Well, Fleur and I found out the where earlier. It is to be held at their quidditch pitch.* The madame nods and says *Very good of both of you. Now, I would suggest you spend some time after dinner tomorrow researching them, Alright?* We nod and she then says *Good, Now off to bed with you.* We smile at her and walk to our room. I change and curl up under my blankets and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I wake the next morning to glare evilly at my alarm clock. _Evil, vile, disgusting creation. _I think as I get up. I dress quickly and meet the others as we walk to the Great Hall. As we enter the castle I quickly find Hermione and run up to her. We had become great friends over the last week. "Hermione!" I say as I hug her. She hugs me back and says "Ed!" We then walk happily into the Great Hall. Breakfast and lunch are times when houses mix, Dinner is house table only time. Hermione, Fleur, Megan, and I all sit with Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Over the last week we had all spread out more and made friends in all the houses.

Breakfast passes quickly as we talk. Hermione was a wonderful debate partner. Her wit was astounding. The two boys who were with her weren't there today. I look around and see the red head sitting with a few other boys while the other wasn't to be seen. As breakfast comes to a close the others and I all walk up to our Headmaster or Headmistress. The madame smiles at us and says "Follow me. Your visitors are already here." I smile at Fleur and we walk out of the hall and into a classroom with groups of people in it.

As I look around I see a small form run up to me and say =Big sister Ed!= My face lights up as I scoop Elecia up and cuddle her. =Elecia! It's so good to see you!= She laughs as I walk over to the group of people waiting for Al and I. In it are Maes and Gracia Hughes, Hawkeye, Havoc, And oddly, Mustang. As I approach Elecia immediately demands to be handed to Al. I then smile at Hughes and say =It good to see you!= Hughes had been shot by Envy and nearly died. It was only fate, And a lot of luck that he survived. That and Doctor Marco, Who used a stone to heal whatever the doctor couldn't.

He grins at me and says =Ah! Ed! Its so good to see you!= He then goes into full Hughes mode and tells us _everything _about his daughter. We eventually calm him down and I turn to Mustang and ask =So pyro, Why are you here?= He shakes his head and says =Really Full-, I mean Ed? Already asking questions?= I smirk at him catching the almost slip up. I drop it though and ask =It's amazing to see all of you. But why are all of you here?= Hughes smirks and says =Well Ed. Since we can't have both of them here, They decided to temporarily hand custody of the both of you over to my wife and I. Roy shall be staying here as well, Since he's Roy.= But I get the hidden message. _Roy's here because he's the Fuhrer and Hughes is here because he's the head intelligence officer. _I think.

I nod and say smiling =Thats great!= Hughes nodded knowing that I understood. I then elbow Roy in the stomach and say =See. All you had to say was that.= He bends over grasping his stomach. I then say to the group =Want me to show you around the castle?= Elecia brightens up at this and within a minute were all walking through the halls. I lead all of them out to the Greenhouses so that I can show Elecia the color changing flowers. After that Hawkeye said she wanted to glance at the library. Elecia happily walked beside me as we entered the courtyard. I look down at her and think _She really is like a little sister to me. I will do anything to keep her happy. _

The trip to the library was pretty uneventful but made the adults excited. Hughes wanted to stay for a bit with the others but Elecia wanted to see the Lake. Elecia gave them her big puppydog eyes and I knew Hughes would cave without a seconds hesitation. I then say =I know! Al! You can stay with them and show them the rest of the library! I can take Elecia down to the Lake! We can meet in the Great Hall in two hours!= The adults nod and Elecia jumps up and down with joy. Elecia and I then walk down to the main floor, Me watching her carefully and making sure she didn't step on any of the trick stairs.

**(AN: Were going with the scene from the movie, with a little alterations, Not the book, Even though I find it far more entertaining, It's hard for them to magically be in the dungeons. Also, In this scene The weasleys are currently speaking with Dumbledore before going to Harry, Yes he has been informed of this.) **As we walked across the courtyard, Towards the lake, I see that a boy from slytherin is talking, Or rather insulting, Harry, The second Hogwarts champion and Hermione's friend. I choose to ignore them for a moment as I see a teacher nearby.

But when Harry turns around and the blond boy tries to curse him do things go south. Elecia gasps when said teacher turns the boy into a ferret. I walk forward angrily as he began bouncing the boy/ferret up and down making Elecia upset. The teacher then shoves the boy/ferret down his friends pants and I've had enough. I'm standing about 3 feet away when I shout "ENOUGH!" They all whip around to stare at me. Elecia hides behind my leg. I take out my wand and point it at the boy. A moment later the boy/ferret comes out of his pant leg and I transform it back into the boy.

I then glare at all of them, Than focus my anger on the teacher and say "You are a teacher! Not a 10 year old boy! Act like it! The proper punishment would be detention! Or speaking to the students head of house! You NEVER use transfiguration as a form of punishment! Were you not told this by your peers?" I finish my speech and give all of them a heated glare. I then turn my back on them and ask in a kind tone =Elecia? What's your favorite color?= She looks up at me and says =Pink!= I smile at her and transfigure 7 pink birds from the nearby stones. I then have them fly around her and let her pet them.

Within seconds her sad face is replaced with a smile and her laughter. While she's distracted I glare once more at the people behind me and say to Mad-Eye "If you EVER, Upset her again. I will ensure that it will be the last time you ever do so." I can see the students around him gulp. Mad-Eye then picks up Malfoy and drags him off saying something about "Taking you to Snape." I look back at Elecia who is happily playing with the birds I made for her. We then continue down to the lake. The birds still flying around her happily. Once she had seen the lake, She asked to see where I stayed. I then led her over to the Carriage. The moment she saw it I could see the sparkles appear.

She looked at me and said =Big sis? Can we go in?= I laugh and say =Of course. Do you want to see my room?= She jumps up and down saying =Yes! Yes!= I then carry her inside the carriage. The moment I step inside she says =It's bigger in here!= I nod and show her my room. Which she happily looks around in. I then look at the clock and see that we need to get back. I then scoop her up and say =Come on. Lets go find Hughes and show him the birds.= She grins and happily plays with them as I carry her back to the castle. We enter the Great Hall a few minutes early and I sit with Elecia in my lap while she holds one of the birds.

About 3 minutes later Al and the others walk through the door. Elecia immediately runs up and begins showing them the birds I had made her. Hughes picks her up and she happily laughs as he hugs her. She then happily tells her parents about the birds. They were all pink hummingbirds twittering happily around her. Al and Mustang walk over to us and Al asks =You made those sis?= I nod and say =Yes, The pink part was a little tricky, But they came out perfect in the end.= Mustang stares at the birds and says =You, Made, Birds?= I nod and say =Unlike Alchemy, which requires equivalent exchange, Magic doesn't have that rule. Thus, If you know how, You can create anything, Except people of course.=

Mustang nods and becomes lost in thought. He stares at nothing as he thinks. _Goddammit quit that. _I think as I keep myself from staring at him. _I. Do. Not. Like. Him. At all. None. Zip. In no way. _I think as the rest of the group joins me over at the Ravenclaw table. Lunch is in about 10 minutes so I know people will be appearing soon. And as if on cue people began streaming into the Hall. Fleur and her parents sat down at the Ravenclaw table across from us. Fleur and her mother immediately began doting on Elecia and conjured her up many other things that she asked for.

I look at all of them happily, _Yes, All of them. They all mean so much to me. _I think as I watch them. Al sat to my left, As he decided to sit with us today. We all talked as we ate, It was nice to catch up with everyone. Elecia didn't know english very well but she had gotten down the basics of french, Which made the Delacours love her even more. Lunch passes quickly, With all the talking and laughter. I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
